Hide and Seek
by velvetandink
Summary: They now taunt mischievously. They think they actually cannot stand being around the other. It's been a while, but they still feel.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

The black charcoal door of Stefan Salvatore's car closed still. He took one quick look at his exquisite new achievement. A Gran Turismo. Maserati, he always had the most expensive of tastes. Hell, he could afford it, so why not avail himself? He gave that smirk he always vaunted. From behind his classic shades, he stared at the mansion's front door as he knocked firmly. He expected Uncle Zachary to greet him but she was so much better. Her expression, priceless.

"YOU!" she said tightening the space in between her eyebrows. So much hatred towards him, he thought.

"Elena! You look dashing, as always!" he quickly added with such irony, she could smell it off him. "Well, this is awkward – me, standing in the doorstep of my own house!" still proudly keeping the irony. Her face said it all. He could actually keep this up all day long, he thought. But he was too tired and just wanted to crash in his room and sleep the long road trip here off. So, he simply brushed his arm with hers and entered the house, hardly controlling his laughter as her mouth moved trying to pick up some words. Guess the frustration was too big to find them, he acknowledged.

She shut the door with such a strength she didn't even know she had.

"You son of a…"

"Now, now beautiful, mind your vocabulary. You're a lady! Well, not so sure about that, but…" he added sarcastically.

She was furious. Why was he_ here_? He was supposed to travel to Europe, the entire summer. That's the reason she accepted her parents' idea to spend her summer at _his _uncle's mansion. Because he would not be here. The entire time of these three months. Besides, she actually adored Zachary; he was so close to her family. Hell, she loved the Salvatore family except for _him_. He was such an…"a jerk", she corrected herself, so she would not use the strong language she usually used when she alluded him.

Elena snapped out of her tangled thoughts and pierced him with her now dark red face, as she added:

"First of all, don't give me that 'beautiful' crap of yours. You always forget that your charms don't work on me. Keep them towards your easy girlfriends – to say small of them. And, secondly and most important, what the hell are you doing here, Stefan? Weren't you supposed to greet the world in your oh-I'm-so-rich journey to Europe?"

"Why, Elena – he smiled mischievously as he took his shades off and threw himself on the elegant sofa centering the living room – I thought I could enjoy this holiday by simply getting away from the entire stir and just relax here, at my uncle's place. Oh, I am truly sorry I have forgotten to mention that to anybody. Just thought…I'd surprise everyone. Especially you, since we have this tension and sparks going on." he added while winking to her. "Besides – he instantly stood up and stopped in front of Elena, one centimeter away from her now stiff face – you used to love me calling you 'beautiful' while you indulged in my passion filled kisses."

Her breath stopped for a few seconds, regaining it only after throwing Stefan onto the sofa.

"Used to, as in past tense, Stefan!" she replied furiously, yet still somewhat shaken by his unexpected proximity. "Besides – she quickly added so he would not notice her reaction to their recent closeness – I didn't really indulge. They were ok – your kisses – but just not enough, you know? No sparks on my side. A game, remember? Guess you weren't man enough for me." she knew she got to his ego…and bad.

Stefan felt his face turning red with anger. She did not just criticize his manners with women, with _her_. He clenched his jaw and got up from the sofa. He would not give her the satisfaction, nevertheless. So he used his usual smile, a smile that all the girls would find irresistible – well, all of them, except for _her_.

"Now, we both know you're just lying to yourself, Elena. I bet you would still tremble under my touch. Unfortunately for you, you will never get any of me ever again. I am off limits to you now. You made sure of that five years ago." he said while his faced changed from the initial challenging tone to a dead serious and hurt one. He didn't even wait for her reply. Just stormed out to his room upstairs.

Elena's face dropped to the ground at the hearing of his last words. She remembered. It was her fault. Her childish fault. But it was for their best, for _his _best. There wasn't even a reason for breaking his heart the way she did. She crashed on the sofa he just ingrained with his bold cologne. God, it still made her tremble, after all the years. She remembered how in love they were. She was mad about him. It was the perfect novel romance. Two amazing best friends, growing together and growing in love by every second spent together or apart. They fitted perfectly. Too perfectly. That had been her so called reason. She feared her feelings for Stefan. They felt so intense and so actually perfect that they scared her. Stefan had her entirely. He was her everything and it scared her. So foolish, the child she had been. She simply feared that they would not last forever and the thought frightened her. She feared that he would realize he is just _fond_ of his _best friend_. Then, they would become distant and start growing apart, even from everything they ever were before. She would forever lose him. So she did the unthinkable and broke him. For his best and for their best as friends, she thought. She confessed a lie to him. She told him she didn't love him, that it was all just a challenge she had submitted herself to. A joke between best buddies. Excusable, right? She thought he'd think that. Incredibly stupid, she knew, but she had to break any love interest between them two. To say Stefan was devastated was the least. She completely broke him. The worst part? She appeared the next day at school with Matt Donovan, the playboy star of their football team, holding hands and looking in love. A total bitch, she had been. Stefan could not believe his love, but mostly, _all time_ friend had done that to him.

All had changed from that moment on. She irrevocably lost him – as everything. He changed and became the Casanova he was this current time. He didn't shut her off, not for even a day. That same day she walked around with Matt Donovan, he came to her and told him that he had never truly loved her, either. It was a fun time for him, too. Elena knew it wasn't the truth but she acted as if she had believed him. She acted infuriated with him. Except Stefan, who hadn't acted furiously. Worse, he kept his calm and soon after, he began this flirtatious act of his, not only with the extremely large amount of girls he started to appear with, but with her, also. And it was killing her. So she played by his rules. She faked most of it, in the beginning, but he really became kind of a douche at one point so it came naturally to her, now.

But, truth be told she had never forgotten him. Not his touch, not his soft and strong kiss…nor everything about him, actually.

She covered her face with the nearest pillow and hoped – truly hoped – she would survive the summer with him being so close to her, at all time. 

* * *

><p><em>So, newly added myself to this universe. What must be said - and it's actually the most important piece of information - I am in love with these two: Stefan Salvatore and Elena Gilbert. Therefor, this is one story about them, just in an alternate world. Human life, yes. Why? Because I desperately enjoy the idea of writing these two taunting, at each others necks yet having this sensual tension in between. Hope it works well. I would truly enjoy reading opinions about my story or their characters on the show, actually or anything else. I'm a friendly person, what can I say?<em>

_Hoping you enjoy my writing,_

_Alexandra_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Stefan was eagerly devouring his latest achieved crime novel while enjoying his steamy morning coffee. The mansion breathed silence. He knew Elena would probably sleep until noon, lazy human being, he thought. Temptation to ruin her beauty sleep went up and down his body but he decided to ignore it. He actually enjoyed the sound of silence, without being pierced by her obnoxious loud voice.

"There goes my piece and quiet" he whispered to himself as he heard footsteps approaching the kitchen.

Fortunately, Uncle Zachary's face appeared in the doorstep. Stefan's own face calmed, suddenly.

"Uncle Zachary!" Stefan addressed happily as he stood up and gave his uncle a tight hug. "Who kept you tied up to a bed, huh?" Stefan added joking. "I thought I was more important so you'd stay home and greet me when I arrived."

Zachary laughed. He loved this kid's sense of humour. Well, he'd grown into a fine man – fine, saying the minimum, considering the pile of ladies following him around – but he was still a kid to him. Family feelings, he thought and shook his head in laughter.

"Great seeing you, too, kid! Oh yes, it was so hard to escape the dozen women who tied me to one royal bed, covered in silk black sheets. But they came to a sense when I told them I simply had to get home to greet my nephew. The piece of work he is, couldn't stay away from him." Zachary continued the humour Stefan built. He laughed loudly as he poured himself some coffee. He missed the kid; they always had so much fun exchanging this type of lines.

"Yeah, I assume they begged you to stay. But you and your undeniable responsibility for family just couldn't stay away!" Stefan replied sincerely. He knew his uncle was both a family man and yet so cool to be around. Awesome guy, he'd always say.

"So – Zachary added – I see my house is still standing on its own. I assume you two hadn't locked eyes, yet?"

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Oh, we bumped into each other." He laughed as he put his empty cup into the sink. "She was oh-so-pleased to acknowledge she's spending the _entire _summer with me. You know her, she loves me in secret."

"Oh, so we're using the 'love' word again. Didn't know that." Zachary added, taking a sip of coffee. His eyes narrowed as he watched Stefan's reaction. He could've sworn he saw regret as Stefan dropped his eyes to the ground. Just for a second, he could've sworn it.

Stefan lifted his face, smiling now weakly at his uncle and exited the kitchen while adding he'd go into town to take care of something.

Zachary shook his head as he let out a deep sigh. These two were so stupid. Yes, stupid. How come he saw so clearly what floated between them and yet, stubbornly, they ignored everything? He knew all that happened five years ago. Well, at least, two versions of it. Truth be told, nobody but these two knew what had happened exactly. Actually, neither even one of them knew truly. At least, by what Zachary knew, both Stefan and Elena had different versions. They were similar but some points begged to differ. He shook his thoughts away, thinking the versions were dissimilar because each told them from their perspective, ergo the subjectivity.

He suddenly turned his back as he heard Elena wishing him a cheerful "Good morning!" She kissed Zachary's cheek and sat next to him, at the table.

"Morning to you too, lovely one" Zachary replied smiling. Elena had always been like a niece to him. He practically knew her since birth, just like Stefan. Such great kids and amazingly good friends, so sad everything went to waste. He loved them loving each other. Now, it was all uncomfortable and a "tiny bit" annoying having them together in the same room. But he enjoyed them too much so he endured.

"So, I'm going to go into town, Zach! I hear there are some amazing new places to encounter, so I'll go fill up my day." She said joyful. Her eyebrows frowned at asking: "So, where is mister fancy? Decided he couldn't stay away from Europe's beauties, after all?"

Zachary sensed the hope in her voice and made him laugh. She'd surely want Stefan gone far away. Ah, how things had changed.

"Well, love, so sorry to disappoint but actually, no!" he saw Elena's mouth hold onto a swearword he was pretty sure began with "f". "He went out, into town."

"Oh great, with my luck, I'll bump right into him." Elena added faking a smile. "Well, luckily he doesn't frequent the places I do!" she added while getting up and heading for the door. "Bye, Zach!" she told him and the next thing he heard was the engine starting.

Boy, it was going to be a _very_ long summer, indeed.

* * *

><p>Elena sat down on the nearest chair at the Mystic Grill, exhausted from all the walking and shopping through all the new boutiques. Accomplished though, she was a woman, after all. Don't all women <em>adore<em> shopping endlessly? she thought to herself, smiling. Her smile suddenly washed away as she saw _him_ at the table in the corner opposite of hers.

Stefan. God, she truly hoped she would not be seeing any part of him, at least not until she got home where it would be unavoidable. He was in the company of a woman, naturally. One with ridiculously full blonde loops. She rolled her eyes in despair. He could never go for the simple, dull ones, could he? They all had to be gorgeously built models. Not that she was jealous or anything. She shook her head. Annoyed with his superficial tastes, that's what it was.

The voice of the waiter interrupted her thoughts.

"What can I get you, miss?" he asked in a pleasant voice. He clearly acknowledged Elena's beauty. She had her perfectly straight hair raised up in a tail, flowing on her right side. He was taken aback by her beautiful big brown eyes.

Elena practically ignored all his signs of flirtatious looks and answered politely: "I'll have a medium Latte Macchiato, please."

She smiled politely once again and quickly shifted her eyes to Stefan's table. Why was he so entertained by her? She seemed dumb. Stupid sharp laugh she had. She kept her mocking face mimicking the blonde woman to herself.

Tyler awkwardly noted her order and went to the bar to place it. Had the girl not seen his expression of hitting on her? That was a first.

Elena decided to take her drink to go; she'd take a walk in the park or something, just not stay here. God, that blonde one laughed annoyingly loud. Why didn't anyone else note and just ask the manager to step her outside? She'd thought "throw her out" was a yet better use of words. She took her Latte but just could not help herself and ended up at their table.

Stefan's eyes grew open with surprise. He smiled widely at the sight of her. He was, without even realizing it, feasting himself with how beautiful she looked this morning. She always looked beautiful in the mornings, he thought but he shook the intent quickly away.

"Elena! Thought you'd still be buried in your bed, since, oh look – he added sarcastically while vaunting his Louis Erard watch – it's barely 10 in the morning!" The typical smirk was placed on his entire face. He simply loved to tease her. "Love", there, he chose the word again. He should stop using it with her, he quickly added in his mind.

Elena answered with satisfaction: "Aw, did I interrupt your flirting session with my early waking up? Good!" she suddenly frowned at her last exclamation. She quickly added, in the most dishonest tone she could think of: "No offense or anything", while gazing at the blonde woman to her right. She was gorgeous, irritating gorgeous.

Stefan laughed quite satisfied, as well. "You could always join us if you feel you can control not exploding with jealousy!"

He did not just call her jealous. She was not jealous. She simply hated to death the gorgeousness that the woman was and the dorky in love face Stefan had when she looked at her. That was _all_.

"You'd wish! I'm just dropping by to tell you Uncle Zachary wants you home as soon as possible, says he has something important to tell you." She did not just lie with her entire existence. What was all that about? She'd have to arrive faster at the mansion, before Stefan and beg Zach to come up with something. She'd manage it. She quickly stormed out of the place, not before throwing a mocking annoyed face at Stefan.

* * *

><p>Stefan shut the front door and entered the living room. His uncle and Elena were whispering and being all fussy.<p>

"Hey, Uncle Zachary, miss sunshine over here told me you want to tell me something, quite urgently, I assumed from her commonly stiff behaviour."

Elena threw him a drop-dead-will-you look. The issues this girl had with him, he thought.

Zachary mumbled rapidly: "Oh, yeah! I forgot to tell you this morning! It's like I didn't even have to tell you this until about ten minutes ago – he added critically towards Elena whose eyes suddenly found the ceiling to be fascinating. The thing is, I have this property, by the lake just by the exit of Mystic Falls. And I thought I'd renovate it, you know? Modernize it a little. I need you to go and check it out, see if everything is in order for me to start the renovations. Just this one night, you'd come back first thing tomorrow morning." Then the most amazing vengeance came to his mind: "The both of you."

"WHAT?" Elena's face dropped from the ceiling suddenly to the floor. "What do you mean by 'both', Zach?"

If she could burst out flames, now was the time – and huge ones, Stefan thought. She was about to explode, therefore he added: "Sure thing, Uncle Zachary! We'd be pleased to help you, wouldn't we, Elena?" he maliciously smiled.

How could he find this at all funny? One entire day and _night_, just the two of them. She was as good as dead. 

* * *

><p><em>You all were just adorable with your lovely reviews! Thank you so very much! It meant and means so much since it took some courage to initiate myself into the community of Stefan&amp;Elena fiction. I've always enjoyed writing and seeing how you all appreciated it just makes me feel amazing! Thank you! Hope you will enjoy this update and just let me add something: I discovered I love writing a jealous spicy Elena. Stefan, well, he's just lovable to add lines to, all Casanova material yet sweet! <em>

_Thank you, once more and eagerly waiting for new opinions, always!_

_Love,_

_Alexandra_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Her body literally ached. The car seat was too rigid, the space to stretch her feet was too big, chocolate aroma was floating all over the place – she loved chocolate just not _his_ chocolate in _his_ car. Agonizing. And the music, God, could it be even louder?

"Ok, so, I get that you _love _AC/DC but don't you think we have kind of been listening to them since like forever?" she simply could not restrain herself anymore. "We don't have to go through their entire discography, you know?" she added while pulling her right hand to her head in sign of avoiding exploding.

Stefan smiled rather nicely. "Well, _beautiful_" - here we go, again with the flirt, Elena thought rolling her eyes – "if I remember correctly – and I do, I'm just acting politely – you _loved _AC/DC back then" – back when we were together, he thought. "You worshiped Angus' guitar skills. You always argued me when I said my pick for old-school guitarists was Slash."

Elena smiled genuinely. Yes, they did argue fiercely on that subject. But her smile suddenly turned into hatred – quite forced, silly of her.

"Used to, not anymore. Not since it's something _you_ like. I run for the hills just so I don't have any common interest as you." She made a face and then turned her view through the glass.

"Well, in that case…" Stefan gave his smirk while turning up the volume, satisfied.

Elena let out a frustrated sigh.

"Could tomorrow be more far way?" she asked rhetorically.

"Glad you asked! We can always entertain ourselves, you know? I mean, not here in the car – I'm driving, so it would not be possible – but at the lake house, well, there's a different story to it." Stefan teased her. He knew his flirt annoyed the hell out of her. He also actually knew he would not go to _that_ place with her, never again. He lost his interest in her five years ago. He had had to. Now, he was just playing her. Yes, that's what he was doing.

Elena's thoughts practically screamed "All the time with the flirting!" He had to stop it. Needed to, better said. She did not even reply him this time, just kept quiet, looking through the glass.

Stefan assumed he got to her. And quite badly, he thought, since she was out of sentences to reply, he noticed proudly.

* * *

><p>The car left a storm of sand and dust behind as it stopped in front of the house. They both got out and examined the outside of the place. Boy, it did need a renovation, they both thought to themselves.<p>

Elena rushed ahead of Stefan. She needed at least a few minutes away from him – the road trip had exhausted her.

"How nice of you! Thank you _so_ much for helping me out with _your_ luggage!" Stefan said loudly. The nerve this girl had, he thought – packing huge suitcases for one day, _one freaking day_ and let him carry them.

Stefan dropped the baggage to the floor, rising up a cloud of dust. Where the hell was Elena? He thought she was somewhere being her annoyed self so he did not even think to 'disturb' her. He needed some peaceful moments and they definitely weren't peaceful whenever she was around him.

* * *

><p>The sun ran away and drained off under the moon's appearance.<p>

Stefan was hanging out in the kitchen. Luckily, Uncle Zachary took care of the possible hunger he would encounter by packing some homemade sandwiches. Always taking care of the "kids", Stefan said to himself, smiling. He was pretty much starving. He was annoyed with himself by his next quick thought – he should go look for Elena and pass her something to eat as well. Damn, him and his thoughts towards her – he should stop them at some point. He actually hadn't seen Elena for some few hours. He felt a rush of worry through his body but shook it off, quickly. As lazy as she had always been, she was probably sleeping. But he decided to find her anyway, just in case she was hungry. Yeah, he would not want to have her, starving somewhere, on his conscience and then submit himself to Uncle Zachary's critics of not being a gentleman.

He went around the house, holding a plate with two sandwiches in his hands, until he heard some pages turning in the room next to his left. He pushed the door with a weak creak and felt his eyes stuck on her silhouette. He actually gave himself time to observe her. She was standing still – apparently she wasn't aware of his presence – on an old chair, next to a table facing the only window of the room. The light of the dusty lamp fell upon her profile, palely illuminating her delicate features. She had her bitter brown hair pulled in her usual tail, falling on the side next to the lamp. She was entirely absorbed by – what Stefan made out to be – a book unfolding open in front of her. She took the time to turn the page – Stefan noticed – lingering on every page for some long moments.

Stefan tried to move one step forward to better see what had Elena so captivated but the floor let out an edgy noise. The next thing he knew, Elena was gazing upon his figure. She wore a nostalgic look. Why wasn't she at his neck, pushing him to the ground and yelling the worst words he could imagine about him interrupting her? Were her eyes glimmering with what seemed as the beginning of tears?

He felt confused, yet comfortable with the atmosphere of the room. She felt comfortable _with his presence_.

"Um – Stefan tried to add – I thought you might be hungry! So…" he said extending her the plate.

Elena barely whispered "Ok!" and turned herself back to the desk. She didn't even think it through and added a "Thank you!" turning her head towards him a little. Next, her face dropped to that book, once again.

Stefan bumped into all the thoughts on what to do and, without thinking it through either, pulled one chair sitting by the door and sat next to her.

"What are you reading?" he asked in a low voice, while passing her the plate on the table. He glimpsed a little at her book but couldn't tell what it was because of Elena's hand placed in front of it.

Elena lifted her face right into his eyes. Strong and green as always, she thought with warmth. She caught her voice and added softly: "Not reading, watching!"

Stefan's eyes ran with confusion. Elena pushed the book in front of him. He suddenly found himself drawn towards those two open pages filled with photos of them, together. He was 18, she was 17 – he could tell. Few months before everything went away – before they stopped being everything they once were. Stefan felt his heart dropping to the floor. He felt himself getting stuck in this moment. Flashbacks of the times in the photos starting running through him. He felt like laughing, smiling and crying at the same time.

Elena, on her side, felt as if she were melting at the sight of him. _This_ sight of him – the old one. She shook her voice a little and added: "I found it in a box, next to the bed. It's filled with albums since birth, actually." She smiled weakly – their parents had always enjoyed forcing them to be photographed as many times as possible._ "Time will never come back but capture it, get it trapped for life and remember it always."_ – her mom used to say.

Stefan kept his eyes on the photos but softly added, smiling genuinely: "Yeah, they have always been _too_ passionate about taking photos of us. Remember how they _begged_ us stay still for even a slight second?" he added cheerful as he moved his face upon Elena's.

She felt a rush of blushing going up to her cheeks – he was perfect, his old comforting and gorgeous self was imprinted on him. Stefan instantly felt it. The connection. He shifted his gaze quickly back to the album and let out an uncomfortable cough.

Elena adjusted her voice and hastily replied: "Yeah – we were a pair of non-enthusiasts for pictures. Drove the four of them insane."

They both smiled feathery.

They could be like before, Elena thought. If they would have a moment of honesty, they could talk the last five years away. They would erase the relationship failure and simply rebuild their friendship. Just like before. It couldn't have gone to waste – all of it. She felt the connection earlier – the need to be what they used to be in those photographs. They could take their time, no rush. But she _needed_ him, badly. She _wanted _– first and foremost – her friend. She needed her lover back, sorely much, but she knew that part of them was too hurt to ever come back. But as friends – they could regain themselves, one step at a time. Yet, suddenly, she felt like being pulled out of this bubble of recalling and planning. She remembered where they stood at this point in time – arguing, fighting, yelling, reproaching every single thing about the other; being anything but close. She felt too much pain, all of her ached realizing they could never find what was once lost. _He _felt nothing for her now. Not a bit of anything, not even friendship – the most amazing one, only the two of them had.

All of a sudden, she felt Stefan closing the memory book. He pushed the plate in front of her and stood up. She barely heard him telling her he'd go to sleep and wishing her a "Good night!" Before even realizing, he was out of the room. Mentally, she confirmed her former thoughts. Stefan gave up on everything they once were and could ever be again. And it was actually all because of her. She felt a tear traveling down her right cheek as she turned off the light. She pushed away the plate and placed herself weakly onto the bed, hoping she would soon be home, three months forward.

* * *

><p>He sat on the side of the bed facing the door. He felt the urge to run back to her room and kiss her – yes, <em>kiss<em> her. He placed his hands over his head and walked them through his hair. He could not even begin to realize what has just happened. What happened _to him_, with _her_? He didn't even plan on storming out the way he did but he just couldn't handle his inside anymore. Being in that room, with those photos laying baldly in front of him and with her, carrying her brittleness few centimeters away from him – it all just came upon him like a storm. All he has ever felt for her came invading his entirety. He didn't even know he still had it all inside of him anymore. He felt violated by his own feelings. How could he be stupid enough to let his guard down for even a second, in her presence? Idiotic. Was he a masochist? Did he enjoy having her constantly breaking him until there is nothing else to break? He tore him apart last time he truly felt _love_ – stupid word that it was.

He would never let it happen again. He got overwhelmed with memories because of that flashing of photographs in front of him. He would overcome it. Tomorrow, it will all regain its normality. He'd just _tolerate_ her, the way he did all these last years.

He felt incredibly used as he imagined her, laughing, back in her room, with how gullible he acted in her game. _One more game_, to toy him just like before.

* * *

><p>Elena was shedding her tears - if she had any left – at the memory of how beautiful they were. Together.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Yes, more than a bit of a shaking chapter! I admit! Truth is, it needed to happen at some point, in the beginning, for the story to go on fluently. An inside look into their personal unrevealed feelings needed to take place. So, what truly each of them feels is now on the table. Moving on to the next step, right? It does get better, promise, but it was a stage that had to happen and I felt it was the perfect timing. Hope you all aren't disappointed by the chapter, truly! I'm quite eagerly waiting for your opinions. So throw them at me, please! <em>They do matter!<em> I kind of need them to decide which path to take next! _

_So, thank you so very much for all the present ones. Honestly, you are amazing and I always enjoy reading your thoughts!_

_A small note of mine, I have been listening to "Lady Antebellum - Need You Now" the whole time while writing that last part with all the emotions and it actually put me in such a sensitive mood, honestly. I was filled with words to write about my Stefan&Elena characters and also picturing the current situation of the VD Stefan&Elena, at the same time. Huge entanglement in my head, let me tell you;))_

_Sooo, start your reviews, go!;;)_

_Much love, Alex!  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

"I told you not to touch that baggage!" Elena faced Stefan with what seemed to be her loudest voice of all time.

She grabbed one of the them, irritated like never before and stormed off to her room.

"Oh, so I _had to_ carry them from my car to the lake house and now I _have to_ carry them again inside the mansion except for that particular one you desperately yell about! How's that for entirely making sense? You and your craziness, I swear, you're unbearable to me sometimes!" Stefan screamed out his entire breath. He was infuriated. He never actually yelled at her like that. He always went on with the flirting and teasing but God, did she annoy the hell out of him this time. They said no word to each other since they locked eyes this morning. To say the road back was silent and ignorant of the other one's presence was the least. The moment they shared the night before did not wash away but it sure seemed to have been a setback – so he thought.

He threw his hands in despair and let the baggage in the same place. If she was so defensive – God knows why – about that one, then she could carry all of them back to her room. At least this she could manage, since anything else she seemed to do was explode in his direction.

Stefan shook his head to forget about her and her frustrating behaviour. He realized how right he had been the other night - to leave her room at that moment and assume she was playing him around. Either she had been this way all along and he'd been a fool to fall for her everything or she'd actually changed completely. He took the first choice. It suited her at the time, very much. He then decided to run away his thoughts since they were nothing new. He would not give her the satisfaction.

"So, I hear you're closer than ever" Zachary's voice entered the living room. It actually did not reflect anything but defeat.

Stefan did not smile this time, either. "Yeah - " As simple as that and he left the room.

_What the hell happened out there?_ Zachary actually let out, in a low voice.

* * *

><p>Elena's rapid footsteps ran down the stairs. She entered the kitchen just to bump into Stefan's bare chest.<p>

"What the – " she managed to articulate as the realization of where she stood hit her. The scent radiating from his divinely sculptured pectorals invaded her nostrils. Her eyes seemed to fixate on the beautiful line his clavicle formed. She felt the need to oversee her principles and break his privacy by holding onto him – she imagined his arm muscles tightening around her.

Stefan's voice broke her escaped fantasy. "Isn't this pleasant?"

She quickly shifted her eyes into his, to see nothing but attention. His entire gaze was fixated on hers. Not one trace of his usual mocking tone, either. Elena suddenly felt uncomfortable and put a sufficient amount of space between them. The proximity still shivered through her body.

"So what, now we're just walking around naked?" She said barely gaining the irritated voice she normally used with him.

Stefan picked up the bottle of water on the table and, with a smirk, replied: "Well, I wouldn't call it naked! I prefer half-clothed, if you don't mind! Besides, I've been outside, jogging, I was all sweaty so I threw my shirt directly into the laundry room. Would've you preferred I kept it on me so you could tell me the pig I'm being for walking around this dirty?"

He smiled proudly as he saw her face turning all colours, one at a time.

"I would have preferred you to have the decency to go shower first! This way you're still an animal, just a shirtless one!" Elena said clenching her lips.

"Oh, come on, you find me sexy! Just a little, a bit, slightly…" Stefan added while getting closer to her.

Elena extended her hand and pulled him almost kissing her lips. She was too bold but she'd play his game. "You'd wish! Unfortunately for you, I'm taken."

This time, Stefan was the one whose breath got stuck in his throat. The closeness of her superb lip curve drove him insane. Did she really beat him as his own game? Then the question hit him like crazy: "Taken? You? Taken? By whom?" he managed to entangle.

Elena's face grew open with one large smile – she won this round. She pulled away from him – it was fun, teasing him – and said: "Hm, curious much? Well, since I think you're actually dying to know, I'll put you out of your misery. His name is Tyler, I met him at The Grill, we exchanged numbers and he's taking me out this evening." She did not just made something up, _again_. The date part was true but actually, she hadn't even noticed him at The Grill, much less exchange numbers. The guy called her saying he took her number from Zach who was very found of him and thought she'd use an evening out. So, Elena thought, since Zach liked the guy, she'd give it a try – a time off, away from Stefan, was surely needed.

Stefan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "He's a douche. Thinks he's such a lady's man."

Elena laughed at his statement. "Really? Unlike yourself, right?" She shook her head to whisk her laugh. "I'm pretty sure you're describing _yourself_!"

"Fine, whatever! Have it your way then! I don't actually care!" he narrowed his eyes and exited the kitchen.

Elena let out a satisfied laugh. And a sigh she didn't even know she had.

They both seemed to have decided to let the lake house behind – it was for the best, _maybe_.

* * *

><p>Elena was nodding her most polite smile to those dark black eyes scanning her body. Boy, this Tyler guy was not subtle at all, she thought. She kept on taking sips from her glass of white wine – she hated white wine. She always liked the red one – because it was as passionate as she was, she remembered Stefan saying back before. Her thoughts were constantly running to Stefan since their encounter in the kitchen. The one that implied Stefan's chest spreading naked in front of her eyes. She took a bigger sip of wine.<p>

"You agree, don't you?" Tyler's voice pulled her away from her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh…oh yes, completely!" Elena replied smiling weakly and took yet another gulp of wine. If the evening would not end faster, she was definitely going to arrive home on multiple paths, mumbling God knows what. She liked Tyler, he was being really nice with her but she was just not in the mood for a _date_. Up to the point where she heard her high edgy laughter.

Stefan and the blonde woman from the other day walked inside.

Elena's face fell to the ground and she actually attempted to become invisible. She was reciting all the _"Please, don't see me! Please don't see me!"_ she could actually think of. She barely said "I have to go to the restroom. I'll be back soon!" to Tyler and stormed away with her back turned to the place's entrance and her hair pulled on both sides to cover her face. She took her time – about ten minute's time, pretty much. Her face melted as she approached their table. There they were – Stefan and the blonde, laughing their best with Tyler. _"God, NO!"_ Elena whispered to herself. What was she supposed to do now? How was she supposed to act? She suddenly arrived on her seat and put on her fakest smile, ever.

"Ah! There you are! _Elena!_" Stefan ironically said, emphasizing her name. "Thought you ditched Tyler over here!" he then added while pointing at him.

Elena's forced voice kicked in: "Stefan! Lovely you and – she took an irritated look at his blonde company – companion over here could join us! Who would've thought? I was left the impression you'd stay at home, this evening. I wonder whatever changed your mind." She sarcastically added that last sentence – she had a feeling her date had something to do with it.

The next second she extended her hand to the blonde woman and added politely this time: "I'm Elena! Nice to officially meet you. I'm sorry for the other day; I was having a hard time and might have seemed a bit rude." She genuinely said that, since she'd never been rude to other people – at least until she got to know them.

The girl sat up and brought Elena into one tight hug. "It's a pleasure, Elena! My name is Caroline! I'm Stefan's – "

" – date for the evening" Stefan quickly added.

Caroline threw him a confused look and a quick " – but – " as she sat down to her seat.

Stefan immediately changed the subject: "So, Elena, Caroline is going to spend some days with us and Uncle Zachary!"

"What? Why?" Elena's voice suddenly was anything but polite. So what, now he'd also bring his love interests at home? She was literally on the verge of exploding.

"Oh, just for a little time. She's going back to Chicago in a week and until then I invited here over. See, hotels are too cold and with all the empty rooms of Uncle Zachary's mansion, I thought it'd be the best way. Right? Don't you agree?" Stefan said while taking a drink of his water to contain his laugh.

Elena felt her face turning all tones of red. He crossed some serious lines this time. One week having to tolerate them together, under the same roof? No way! "_You've got to_ _be kidding me!" _she thought to herself. She actually liked Caroline, she seemed friendly – nice – but she really did not stand the sight of them together.

"Oh, how nice! _Stefan!_" she managed to say through her tightened teeth. "I'm sure we'll get along wonderful!" she added a bit softer, seeing Caroline's face bright up.

* * *

><p>Stefan knocked strongly on Elena's bedroom door. Not receiving any response, he boldly let himself in. The room was enveloped in one pale light – the brown wood like lamps guarding the two sides of the bed were spreading it. He heard the water running inside the bathroom. He assumed Elena will not be out too soon – she always spent an eternity in there. He did not have anything in particular to share but he felt like needing one or two contradictions with her, just to be able to sleep lightly. He smiled to himself at the thought and threw himself on the left side of her bed – yes, he'd wait for her, for the fun of it.<p>

The dinner at The Grill had ended quite quickly soon after him and Caroline joined Elena and his _date_. That last part played out a little bit sarcastic in his mind. After that, Caroline had invited him to take a walk through the forest surrounding the mansion but he declined. _"Caroline!" _– what an amazing person she was, he thought.

His eyes were suddenly scattered throughout the room. Everything about it was refined – Elena had set it to her exact taste. It emanated pure feminine scent – hers.

His gaze fell upon the one baggage she was so defensive about, in the morning. It was half-opened. She made him explode with despair and she didn't even bother unpacking it. Curiosity made him turn to the right side of the bed and unzip the luggage. His eyes went numb as his view fell upon a pile of albums – identical with the one they shared the night before, at the lake house. He managed to move his hands in order to grab one of them. He opened it and, once again, he felt himself trapped by the memories – theirs. _"But why? How? Why would Elena have all of them in her room? Why would she __keep__ them?" _Confusion was shaking him as he turned over the endless pages. He could not understand, nor explain those albums' presence. It was all unbearably confusing.

"What in the world are you doing in my room, _on my bed_?" Elena's angry voice awoke him. His back was turned, so she couldn't see what he was doing.

He slowly turned as he heard her. His eyes fell upon her delicate body, folded in just a light pink towel. Her wet hair was falling on her left side, pouring droplets of water on the floor. He found this figure of her fascinating. His heart raced with emotions – wonder and perdition; her beauty and his recent discovery were invading him.

Elena felt herself burn under his attentive look, playing all over her body. Suddenly, she felt falling to the floor when she realized what he was holding.

Stefan's shaking one word sentence broke the tension of their silence, as his hands were lifting the album in Elena's direction - _"Why?"_

* * *

><p><em>So terribly sorry for the late update! The usual everyone has - large amount of studying and exams;)). <em>

_So, this update has multiple levels of action, as you can see. I honestly enjoyed writing this forth chapter because I was able to combine different types of interactions between Stefan and Elena. Hopefully, you will enjoy it - fingers crossed. As usual, please let me now your thoughts. I really enjoy reading lots of reviews so, don't hold back - hit me;)). My best "Thank you!" for the present ones!  
><em>

__Slight insight, I can land you the hint that the next chapter will be a step forward for Stefan and Elena. I feel like it should be since it's a story and its line needs to evolve. Therefore, prepare for some few enlightening confessions;;). __

_My usual much love,_

_Alex  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five_**

The silence was cutting. Both hearts were hurting and hoping.

Elena's angry awe had vanished and she was now overwhelmed – choosing suitable words to express her explanation was painful. Her gaze had lost control in Stefan's demanding yet hopeful eyes. Her mind escaped the guise she was in – she was drowning in oppression. She flooded herself with her best serenity and sat next to him, on the bed's edge.

A sizable amount of air filled her nostrils and made its way to her lungs – words were now bearable. Her soft voice pronounced: "Is there a reason not to?"

This time, her sight did not leave Stefan's.

It was his turn to fill himself up with strength in order to let words escape his mouth. He breathed in huskily as he placed the album in Elena's shaky hands. He noticed how fragile she looked and his daily act of mock fell to the ground. He was his once genuine self – and he didn't seem to notice, neither mind.

Their eyes crossed while his palms were sustaining hers.

Elena was the first to break their touch – but gently. She tightened her hold onto the album's covers and placed it on her lap. Her eyes fell upon it as her mouth dropped the words: "I'm sorry, Stefan!"

Stefan's guard had already been let down yet he was taken by surprise with her soft apology. He managed to add nothing but there was no silent break as Elena continued speaking, her eyes still looking down at the photographs.

"Sorry because I'm not able to keep this up! Sorry because I act! Sorry because I am fake!" her voice was now trembling with soft anger.

Stefan went numb. Her words were shaking his entire body. He felt seized – unable to let any reaction escape him. He was fiercely and rapidly thinking what to say but Elena's voice, once more, broke his suppressed self.

"I know, Stefan! I know it's foolish of me to act like this, now, but I am barely able to handle everything anymore! I'm falling apart and I truly don't know how to protect myself from happening!"

" – _Elena!_" Stefan's low voice scarcely managed to form. He was clueless on how to behave and what to make of her breathtaking confession.

"No, Stefan! Please, let me put it out loud!" Her face was now confidently floating upon his. "It's not the albums that made me weak all of a sudden! I have been weak since we fell apart! I was selfish, I know, to have let you go! I was and _I am _stupid for not facing you properly. I see you looking at me with hatred – and it hurts like hell!"

Her eyes were now fallen to the ground and raining tears. She felt her breath getting stuck in her throat. Stefan's hands were suddenly strolling along her cheeks' structure, casting aside the wet cover. Elena's face placed itself onto the inner side of Stefan's palm. Her eyes closed as she let out soft breaths, hitting Stefan's hand and making him crazy. His eyes suddenly closed, as well.

There they were – frozen into their moment.

Without eyes opening, Stefan's mouth poured out words he could no longer control: "It has never been hatred! Never could be!" Both their eyes shifted open and they easily got lost into each other's gaze. A glossy blanket covered the brown and green lively colouring their eyes and mutually perforating.

In that very instant, Stefan's lips felt the need to encounter Elena's perfectly shaped. But his heart knew he just couldn't act without reasoning. There was a gap of explanations that had to be filled. One thing he now knew – he needed to know _everything_. His thoughts were racing. Maybe knowing would not resolve the emptiness that was now spreading between them but his entire self urged him to stop thinking and simply act.

Words wild fired Stefan's mouth like crazy.

"I've tried, you know, hating you. It never really happened." His hands were now boldly and strongly holding Elena's. The confidence in his voice relaxed Elena's entire body. "Hurt and regret is all that I managed to gather within myself." His eyes pierced hers. "Why did you have to break me like you did? I need to know one possible reason to be able to understand and move on!"

Those last two words – _"move on"_ – broke her. He wanted to detach himself from her. He wanted a reason to have her in his life no longer. She felt everything inside die. He really did not hate her, she could see it in his beautiful gaze, but he wanted to break free from everything they were – or at least tried to be. And even if it hurt like hell – as always – she knew she had to tell him. She owned him.

Words formed into sentences and sentences clustered into paragraphs as she started to reveal him her part of their story.

"The night before – the word seemed to be sickeningly hard to pronounce – before our break-up, Matt showed up at my house. He told me the truth, Stefan. He told me how you were starting to feel uncertain about us and what our future as a couple would be like. He told me how you started to regret us breaking the friendship we had for so many years, how you were thinking to break away from our relationship – how you realized you felt nothing more than what you had always felt for me, _friendship_. He mentioned how scared you were to break this to me because of how I would react. I had been foolishly thinking we were both madly in love. A small part of my heart always feared you would realize you were simply fond of your best friend, it feared I was feeling too much and you so little. But everything we did together always blew that fear away. When Matt told me what was really underneath you, I felt my darkest thoughts shaping. Immediately then, Matt suggested and I agreed in an instant – I would be the one to be blamed for us falling apart as lovers. So you would get what you wanted and would not feel one bit guilty. My second reason for taking that decision was the fact that I grew so very much attached to us, _to what you were starting to mean to me_. It scared me that when you would share me what you truly felt, it would break us irrevocably. And we would lose even our friendship – because my heart needed you but yours didn't. We never really exchanged our "I love you!" but I was starting to feel it. I was giving in to you. And it scared the hell out of me when I heard Matt tell me where you actually stood. I was falling for my most amazing friend but he was falling away from me – he simply wanted to be this best friend for life and nothing more. I felt so broken. And I really did the unthinkable. I asked Matt to pretend to be my love interest, to make everything appear like we had always had sparks and that was why I broke our relationship. I thought you would be relieved knowing how you truly felt about us being a couple. I confessed you so stupidly that you had only been a challenge for me, something I could entertain myself with. I thought we could easily go back to just being friends and put everything behind – because you felt nothing more than friendship for me. It was so messed up in my own head, I could not really put my finger on it but I hoped it would actually make sense to you. You would get my joke, right? But it never happened. You changed. _We_ changed. We started being these two completely different persons to each other. Vengeful. Right until this day."

Elena finished, barely catching her breath. She completely confessed her story. Her thoughts, emotions and actions. She felt like trembling inside realizing she almost admitted her "I love you!" – which, truth be told, she was afraid distinguishing it to be past or still present. Yet, her face was holding onto Stefan's. She expected him to show understanding now that she acknowledged to have known his true feelings back then. Why did he look confused – worse, shocked – then?

Stefan's mouth did not hesitate this time and quickly put all of his thoughts into one pouring story, just like hers. But his voice was harsh – angry.

"Wh – what are you even talking about, Elena? Do you think I'm actually going to believe all of this crap, all over again? I did it all those years ago and look where it got me. Could you – for once – speak the truth? I listen to you and all I hear are piles of lies burying me alive, once more. I never thought you could be any lower."

Elena's face twisted with such anger that she could not control her gestures. She coldly slapped Stefan.

"How dare you?" Her voice was threatening to make her eyes cry. She wanted to cry.

She stood up in half a second, rushed to the bathroom, strongly shut the door closed and locked herself in.

With his left side of the face still burning under Elena's firm hand and still not believing he was actually hit when she was the only one to be blamed, he quickly ran towards the bathroom door and threw his fist into it.

"What the hell, Elena? Do you mind not being your bitchy self for once, get out and face everything?"

"Go away, Stefan!" Elena fell to the bathroom floor and sustained her back on the door's dark brown wood. "Please!" she added through the tears that were now raining over every pore of her face.

Stefan heard it. His body immediately lost its temper and his heart began racing with worry. "Elena, please! Open!" his voice now added softer. But he did not receive any reply.

He dropped to the floor, just like her.

"Look, just give me a knock to know you're ok!"

One faint knock shook his back and he let out a sigh of relief. His voice immediately followed.

"You're lying! And I'm not being an ass for saying it! You're lying because I never told Matt any of the things you're telling me he said to you!"

Elena's head suddenly turned towards the door. The awe in her body moved her mouth open but she stopped her words. She heard Stefan's breath continuing his speaking – he wasn't expecting her to reply. She understood.

"That morning – just before you came and told me all of the _"a joke between best buddies" _– Matt and I had a talk. He told me what was actually happening. He told how you two fell in love." – his voice dropped low at the last sentence. "Madly in love. You never managed to see more than a friend in me. You were scared on how to break it to me but you were eager to be with Matt. He confessed how you shared one or two kisses, that you both never felt sorry about them because you were in love. I felt breathless. I had been thinking _we_ were the ones falling in love. I felt betrayed. Not by Matt, necessarily. He was simply a friend, more of a pal or colleague. But you – _you _– I never had expected something like that to come from you. I felt I'd known you nothing, all along. So when you later told me everything and had shown no emotion, I played by your rules. I would not be the fool you had mocked and played. So, I lied. When you started showing off with Matt, I told you the same thing you told me – it had been a game for me, as well. I couldn't believe the hypocrisy – you were all infuriated. But I knew it was an act to save some appearances- no idea which. So I thought to actually have fun with you and that's how my attitude towards you formed. Foolish or not, I needed it to survive the way you broke my slightest piece."

Yet, suddenly, his voice broke with hope: "You never truly broke me, did you?"

Both understood it all – deep down, hoped they did.

* * *

><p>One hour. One long and torturing hour passed and no word was spoken. The silence was slicing the air.<p>

Stefan suddenly stood up and went for the door. He wasn't able to sit anymore. He wanted to leave when he heard the bathroom door open. He turned around and he saw her – simply standing. She wore her night outfit, which he realized he memorized it so well during the time they spent these days. She had her body shaped black shorts and top. Her hair was perfectly messy pulled into her comforting tail. He really did find her breathtaking.

He saw her body moving towards his. Slowly, the air of her breath was filling his. He saw her perfect lip curve growing closer to his now burning mouth. Just then, they united. It seemed they had to do nothing for their lips to entangle – they had their own impeccable movements. Stefan's lips were hugging Elena's upper one and her lower lip was sustaining his both ones. It felt there was not a trace of space in between their mouths. In one same moment, their tongues started to collapse. They had their specific story – it felt like one wave was crashing into the other.

It stopped after what seemed to have been infinity. Their hands were embracing each other but the proximity of their now open eyes broke it.

"We can't do this!" Elena barely whispered.

"No, no we can't!" Stefan's low tone answered.

Yet the twinkle in their eyes was disagreeing.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, oh, oh I'm beginning with the biggest of the apologies for the late update! School's fault and also this stupid block knowing I had to write Stefan and Elena explaining everything. I tell you, it took all I had. I hope you all understand this whole chapter but if you have something - even little - that you did not get, please let me know and I'll explain. And I do truly hope you enjoy and agree with the way things are going for Stefan and Elena. Just review everything that crosses your pretty minds, please!:)<em>

_And, as always, so very much appreciated every opinion I receive. THANK YOU ALL! And a huge thank you to Michelle who told me my story is becoming one of her favourite ones. Honoured, honestly! _

_Much, very much love, Alex!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

Their words were still flowing through the room's air yet Stefan's hands were holding Elena's tightly. They fitted too perfectly, it seemed. There was no tension after their kiss – an actual sense of comfort covered both of them.

Stefan's voice was the first to break the silence.

"Not like this, Elena!"

His voice was perfectly soft – so purely soft that Elena felt her body melting into her hands and her hands completely falling into Stefan's. But his words hurt. She felt he wanted to restore the distance between them – and she knew she would not be able to do it again, not after she tasted his lips after all that time.

Her instinct kicked in and made her voice sound defensive: "You can't go back to what we were, can you?"

She dropped her hands from Stefan's as he responded surely his "_No!_"

Her eyes now pierced him with strength and pain.

"_Stefan! _Did you not realize it was all a lie? It wasn't even a lie, actually! It was us! _Us_, Stefan! Us being stupid enough not to talk everything through! We walked away like children and trusted a stranger before trusting one another! For heaven's sake, Stefan, we knew each other our whole life – we were the best of friends – and we fell into one stupid, silly, twisted…something. I don't even know how to call everything that happened."

She wanted to keep screaming her words – get it all out to stop it from hurting like hell - but a salty taste filled her mouth. She didn't realize when she started to cry. She did realize Stefan catching her into his beautiful strong arms and hugging her tears away. As she calmed her breath, Stefan's hands reached her face. His thumbs were softly spreading across her cheeks, as his gentle voice added: "You're still that stubborn child you always were, you know that, right?" That perfect and soft laugh of his made Elena give her own little smile a place on her face.

"Elena, it's all too sudden. For both of us. Learning that nothing happened as we thought it did…well, it takes time to heal. From both sides. Because yes, we were the ones who screwed everything up – and badly. We can't just pretend these past years of not being able to be together in one room and always jumping at each other's neck never happened. We were fools for not trusting ourselves those years ago. It was completely our fault – Matt…I don't know what his purpose was in all of that, really. And that's exactly my point. We have to explain and sort out everything. We owe it to ourselves."

He looked into her now hopeful eyes and added: "I want us to rediscover. We changed. Just…make the new us work together. It's been a while - we don't know how to do that anymore."

His lips were now moving next to hers – yet not kissing them this time. "Just…let's give us some time to unveil everything."

Elena's heart skipped more than one or two beats. She hadn't heard this Stefan – _her Stefan_ – for such a long time that it hit her like crazy. She realized how badly she missed him. Yes! Stefan was right – starting a relationship, a love one at least, after finding how they really did mess up in the past – was not the path to follow. They both needed time to sort and place everything into the right place.

She placed one piece of hair behind her right ear and told him joyfully yet timidly: "I'd really like that."

* * *

><p>The morning light hit both faces but did not wake them – they were already widely open. Eyes were hopefully searching nothing on the room's ceiling – they were simply gazing.<p>

No, they were not together but they had a chance, now. Stefan and Elena each felt something they had not felt in too much of a long time. Neither of them exactly knew what – mostly, how to behave now. But their moment the night before showed them they needed to take their time. It was complicated, yes, but they had done their first step – the most important one.

It had to fly openly by itself, now.

* * *

><p>Zachary was filling his nostrils with the steamy air brushing off from his morning coffee. He was enjoying it as quickly as he could – he knew Stefan and Elena would soon make their appearances and turn it all upside down. Caroline was out, shopping her feet off as usual. The horror to have to face those two all alone. He hoped that, at least while Caroline was staying with them, he'd be able to pass those two and their fights to her. Yes, lovely how it worked out for him! – at the kitchen table, awaiting for the storm by himself. Lovely, indeed!<p>

Steps were rapidly going down the stairs.

"_Here – we – go!_" Zachary thought to himself.

Elena's light body was suddenly placed next to Zachary's, at the table.

"Morning, Zach!" her voice cheerfully added while placing a soft kiss on his right cheek.

"Feeling awkwardly joyful this morning, aren't we?" he looked at her a little bit surprised.

"Yeah – " her answer was brusquely interrupted by Stefan making his way into the kitchen.

He sat himself next to them, wearing a pair of gray jeans and a black T-shirt, both perfectly fitting his strong body.

Elena said no word. She actually feared that last night's Stefan would be gone – that reality would be completely different in daylight. She was keeping her head low and softly drawing circles on her empty cup's edges.

"Morning, Uncle Zach..._Morning, Elena!_" Stefan greeted. Elena's face lifted up quickly upon his as she felt the warm tone he used saying her name. She saw his perfect heart-filling smile and she couldn't control herself to smile as well.

"Good morning, Stefan!" she lowly added while placing the cup onto her lips. She blushed as she realized she had no coffee in her cup – she acted like such a silly girl with a crush, she thought.

"Can't drink a cup of coffee without the coffee, right?" she added with a voice filled with stammer. She barely sketched the movement of getting up and pouring some coffee when Stefan's hand met hers. Melting in his eyes – that's how she imagined she looked like.

"I'll get it for you!" Stefan himself added entangling in his own words. He felt chills running up his forearm, to his arm and getting stuck in his throat.

Both smiled, lowering a bit their heads.

To say that, on his side, Zachary's mouth fell to the floor in a split of a second was the least.

"What the – " he barely managed to articulate. "How in – "…"What the hell is this?" he finally added.

"What is what?" Stefan ironically added while sitting at the table. He passed Elena's cup of coffee to her and yet again they shared that silly smile of theirs. It seemed that was their second step.

Both Stefan and Elena were holding back bursting into one huge laugh as they saw how Zachary's face was switching inconceivable looks.

"What to you mean _what_? You're being all peaceful! I'd think that's a pretty clear 'what'!"

Stefan decided to put him out of his misery and added: "Well, _Uncle_, let's just say Elena and I decided to take things one step closer to how they used to be. The past – well, it'll stay as past from this day forward." His voice was now soft and warm, remembering their night before.

Zach's widely open face quickly turned towards Elena's in need of some confirmation.

Elena giggled. "Yes, Zach! I know it's actually very hard to believe –" her voice fell a little " – but we're trying. Something." She almost whispered the last part.

Zachary's words were all over the place except escaping his mouth. He could understand absolutely nothing. But the very fact that they were acting civilized around each other actually meant the greatest of the deals to him. So he really did not want to ask for any explanations – for now. Seeing them the way they looked this very instant – it was enough for him. He felt hugely at peace, yes! So he simply added a simple "Oh, okay! Not strange, nor awkward at all!" – quietly emphasizing the last part in his mind – and turned to read his newspaper. He was actually eager to observe their interaction.

Both Stefan and Elena knew and it made them smile once again. Though, they were feeling rather uncomfortable. And it had nothing to do with Zach, actually. They barely knew how to interact politely or pleasantly with the other one.

"So – " Stefan said after what seemed to be an eternity to both him and Elena. "Where's Caroline, Uncle Zachary?"

Elena's body immediately became stiff. She completely forgot about her. Stefan's perfect _actual_ girlfriend. She suddenly realized how Stefan wanted them to build their relationship – yes – but only as friends. And secretly, she did hope for more.

"Um, I need to be somewhere" she almost silently added. She dropped her cup into the sink and stormed away from the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Elena coldly answered her <em>"Come in!" <em>to the knock on her bedroom door. Stefan quietly entered.

"Hey!" he added in a lowered tone.

Elena looked him blankly in the eyes. "What can I do for you, Stefan?"

Her voice sounded so indifferent. She felt she was being unreasonable – selfish because she had no right to act about _his girlfriend_. But she could not control this feeling of anger mixed with sadness and yes – jealousy. She knew they promised to try to be together – as friends, though. Therefore, she had no right. She knew but her heart was speaking much too clearly for her to ignore.

Stefan actually could not quite understand why she was behaving the way she did – the fool he was.

"Do you want me to help you look for your girlfriend or what?" Elena's voice sounded so angry, yet hurt.

"Oh!" Stefan's understanding of Elena's behaviour kicked in. He immediately added: "Yeah, about that…Um, Caroline's not actually my girlfriend. She's my cousin from abroad. My dad's sister moved to Europe when I was only one or two years of age. They had been kind of estranged and they recently buried the hatchet. Caroline appeared at my place a few moths ago to get to know each other. So we spent some time together and we now get along greatly. She's an amazing person. So, yeah – that's why you did not know about her."

Elena's cold expression vanished and her features were now so purely highlighted by relieved emotions.

"Oh – I – um, I was left the impression you two were a couple. You know, from last night's _double date_." She pronounced those last two words quite secretively since she didn't pay much of an attention to Tyler, not before Stefan and Caroline joined them, mostly after.

"Yeah – " Stefan's voice filled with a bit of shame. "I kind of wanted you to believe she was my girlfriend."

"And why would you want that?" Elena's voice sounded maybe a bit too desperate, she thought. But she didn't really mind, she was eagerly waiting Stefan's answer – hoped it was the one she needed.

Stefan came closer to where Elena's inner body was quivery awaiting.

"I was foolishly trying to make you feel what I was feeling seeing you with Tyler."

" – and that was?" Elena's lips softly moved. They held so much hope, it hurt.

"Jealousy…" He gave her his most sincere confession – he felt the need to.

* * *

><p><em>So hugely and truly sorry for my - yet again - late update! Faculty's a bitch, yes. I've been having small amounts of free time, therefore the lack of update. I am sincerely proud I received all of your lovely reviews and opinions. I'm actually going to answer some of you since you asked me some questions on the fifth chapter. <em>

_"TheInstantClassic__": In regard to the exaggerated part - yes, I do agree! But I wanted it to be like this. I wanted them to had made that stupid and childish mistake of no trusting each other. So they could grow. Everybody learns from the stupidest mistakes sometimes. And also, they messed up so easily because the love relationship was something new for them as a duo. They had no experience with each other as a couple. And they did the mistake to forget they were, more than anything, friends - best, actually. So yeah, I wanted them to had easily screwed up to evolve and later now - which is present time - learn something. About Matt, I know, I've actually just borrowed his name for the role of the antagonist. I love how so very close to the human life he is on the show and my character has actually nothing in common but the name;))_

_"David Fishwick": Yes, Matt lied to both Stefan and Elena. He shared different sides of a story to separate them. The reason - well, it will be revealed soon enough;;)_

_"Sparkleyangel": The reason behind Matt's actions will soon be known, you'll see. As for the sex part - no, they did not have sex. Not yet. It's also a promise it will happen in its own perfect timing of the perfect moment;))_

_"TVDfiction": I loved your ranting, actually;)). You should know I was so happy to read an idea of one of the readers of this story. Yeeey! I love reading what you would like to see happening. I'm actually waiting to reading more - you never know, I might just take some parts into consideration! And yes, Matt is the physical reason - but Stefan and Elena are solely to be blamed, as they both admitted this chapter._

_And now - as I always let you know - I'm impatiently waiting for all types of thoughts about the update and my story! You imagine how every writer loves reading opinions about his work - good or bad, actually. It's what make the work grow and have a value!_

_Biggest of loves, Alex*heart*_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

The silence following his confession felt as if it were pushing and pulling. His eyes searched down something only known to them. His answer had been this one simple word but it felt like a thousand – such, that he could not bring his face up to meet hers. He feared what he would see in her eyes - pity, he thought.

Thoughts, thoughts, thoughts – nothing but them. No actions. Why couldn't he just face her? He spiritually criticized himself but still did nothing physically. So soft she made him, he found himself admitting.

"_Stef –_ "

Such warmth her voice gave to his name. One that was so unfortunately interrupted by a knock and Caroline's sudden figure in the doorstep.

"Hey, you two!" she cheerfully saluted. "Oh, sorry! Am I interrupting, um, something?" she quickly added seeing their faces turning to hers – both so intimidated she could've sworn the actual air above them was blushing.

"No, no, no! Nothing important, Care! No-no! Nothing!" Stefan's voice was continuously rambling.

Caroline noticed how Elena's face was now desperately searching Stefan's - his was avoiding hers. Her heart dropped when she felt the pain Elena's features were holding. She could so clearly distinguish the hurt Elena was feeling, trying to catch a glimpse of Stefan but him pulling away. His words had burnt her.

"Yeah – clearly, nothing!" She ached so much. Yet she faintly smiled to Caroline and asked: "So, what's up, Caroline?"

"Oh, I just wanted to go grab some coffee at The Grill and thought I could use some company. All the shopping by myself was kind of exhausting. But – no problem – I'll just grab one to go." She rapidly added the last sentence.

But Elena's voice quickly covered hers: "There's no problem. Actually, I could use some fresh air."

"Yeah, I think I'm going to pass, Care. I – um – have some things to take care of." Stefan's voice uncomfortably followed Elena's.

"_The hell with these two! Children!" _Caroline thought to herself. She then quickly added: "Oh, no, you don't! You are so definitely coming! Remember how we lost our childhood as best cousins? Yeah – we're not wasting any more time."

Stefan thought of one way or two to not have to go but he knew he had no chance when Caroline's mind settled for an idea.

* * *

><p>Yes, only the two of them at a table, in the corner of The Grill.<p>

"_Perfect!_" Caroline mentally congratulated herself.

They could do absolutely nothing to escape talking – Stefan most definitely had no place to run away to. He simply had to make it up to Elena – the stubborn and childish one he had been. He had hurt her. She liked Elena; she seemed too nice to be hurting. Besides she could clearly see the sparks flying all over the place between those two. There was just something about them she felt happy about. Maybe she was being her usual cheerful optimist but she had to, at least try, get them together.

That fake message she received from Zach, desperately needing her attendance at the house, had been brilliant.

She smiled brightly, puffed her perfectly shaped blonde loops and joyfully sat herself on the pale pink rocking chair in the garden, at the back of the mansion, holding her newly begun Jane Austen novel.

* * *

><p>Stefan was focusing on Elena's beautifully placed features. Even though they seemed to want to escape him – she had been starring through the window outside a while now.<p>

He knew he had to apologize – just say something to her. He nervously cleared his voice.

"I'm sorry, Elena! I was a jerk, _I know_." He almost whispered the last words. His tone was so honestly low that it made Elena slowly turn her face towards him. She was rigidly serious, though.

"You're right! _A_ _huge _asshole! I'm one big, f-ing son of a b – "

Elena's unexpected burst of laughter interrupted him. He suddenly felt himself smiling at this new sight of her.

"You honestly suck at apologies! 'F-ing', really? You suck!"

Yet she was laughing.

"Well, I am a gentleman, you know? Couldn't just use such strong language with a beautiful girl like you!"

She felt herself slightly blush. She just couldn't stay mad with him, could she?

"But the 'asshole' part was ok. Unlike the 'f-ing', I mean, _the difference_."

She was mocking him – and he loved it. He widely yet softly laughed.

"I'm sorry. It was so stupid of me. I felt silly with what I had just admitted to you and…I don't know, Elena. I pictured you'd feel pity with the fool I was being. It doesn't even make sense saying it out loud."

He lowered his sight as he confessed.

"I'm actually feeling like a fool right now." He sadly smiled.

Suddenly, he felt Elena's hands covering both sides of his face. She lifted his look and now her eyes were so decisively looking into his.

"Hey!" – her voice was heavenly soft, he felt – "Stefan! You _are_ a fool, but for the wrong reasons. It's so silly you'd even think I would pity you. Even sillier is the fact that you'd call yourself a fool for feeling." – her eyes were now overflowing in a watery glossiness – "I'd be the biggest of fools for feeling everything I feel right now."

Her voice quietly broke with the last sentence. But she then quickly reassuringly smiled and added: "And – I forgive you! We're a work in progress, remember?"

Stefan felt confidence filling his entire body. She was beautifully perfect, he thought.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go make a call to Caroline who thinks she was perfectly subtle with leaving the two of us alone. Actually – she was and I have to thank her." Stefan brightly added and went outside.

Elena gently shook her head with laughter. They could definitely be what they once were.

An unexpected voice disturbed her.

"Such a long time, Elena! Quite the surprise, huh?"

"Matt!" She barely managed to pronounce.

* * *

><p>"Oh, sorry! Seems you're waiting for someone but I think I'll just keep you company in the meantime." he smirked.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked coldly.

"Why the angry voice, Elena? Relax! I'm just visiting some relatives in Mystic Falls. Coincidence, right? That we both have family here!" Matt smiled untruly. "So, how's life treating you, Elena? Haven't heard a word from you in a long time!"

"Well, I have been busy."

She was trying to keep her answers short so that he would leave. She felt like jumping into millions of questions to find answers to what he did to _them _yet she wanted him gone, at the same time. She didn't want Stefan to see him. She feared. What exactly, she could not tell. But she wanted Matt gone.

"_Matt_!" Stefan's voice echoed in her ears.

She felt panic. Something would go wrong, she felt it.

"Stefan! The chances, right? I'm just joining you two here over a coffee, hope there's no problem." Matt maliciously added.

"By all means, join us!" Stefan smirked. He sat at the table, so close he could actually feel Elena's heart racing. So he warmly took her hands into his.

Matt's face suddenly covered itself with displeasure.

Yet Elena was overwhelmed with surprise – the most pleasant of ones. She questionably turned her face to Stefan just to find him softly and purely smiling.

"Thought you two were having some problems in paradise…"Matt added while bitterly taking a sip of his coffee.

"Huh!" – Stefan was looking genuinely confused – "Anyway, great catching up, Matt but Elena and I have to go. Ready, beautiful?"

"Um, yes! Yeah, let's go." Elena was almost speechless. "_What the…_", she was rambling through her thoughts. She clearly searched every possible explanation for Stefan's behaviour and _clearly _she was having problems finding even the most simple of answers. She stood up and suddenly, she felt her body lightly being pulled into Stefan's husky embrace. She met his lips in a mix of raw passion and sweet pureness. They moved to the rhythm they seemed to know so well. It lasted short but it made the earth underneath Elena's feet tremble with a range of emotions.

"Yeah, I'm ready, sure, let's go." Elena could not restrain her mouth. She caught a glimpse of Matt and she could have sworn he was about to explode with anger or envy. Both, actually.

Stefan widely smiled and softly laughed at the entanglement of Elena's words. He was blushing her entirely – he could just imagine the most perfect speechless confusion going through her mind.

* * *

><p>"So " – Elena suddenly stopped in the middle of the road, as they were approaching the house – "I've been torturing myself all the way here with every single explanation to why you did what you did back there. None found. Zero." She was being such a goof, Stefan smiled to himself. A beautiful silly person. His, actually – and he thought it was time to let her know that.<p>

"Well, I wanted Matt to think we were _together_. You know, a couple. So he would not have the satisfaction of seeing us _not_ together."

"Oh! So that's what it was – " her voice sounded a little disappointed. Or so it seemed to Stefan.

So he took a leap of faith.

"That's what it _is_."

"What do you – "

His hands were holding her hopeful gaze, suddenly. His voice immediately broke the space and silence: "I mean, let's truly be a work in progress. Enough with what the past was or what the future will be. Let's just be us – present us. And I fully admit that present me desperately wants to kiss you, right about now."

"What's holding present you back, then?"

Their lips were so softly moving, pressed in pairs of two, it actually sent shivers into thin air.

"A 'yes' so I know I'm not making a fool out of me." Stefan's lips moistened Elena's.

"What have I just told you about this foolishness of yours?"

They were splendidly teasing each other. Her gorgeously shaped lip curve was all he badly craved. His intensely sweet scented inhale, exhale rhythm felt too desirable to her.

"You said – "

"I said if you were a fool for feeling, I'd be the biggest of fools."

The non-existent space their lips shared was covered in pure glisten. It became unbearable.

"So – "Stefan keenly whispered.

"So - yes!"

Elena's words rolled inside his mouth. Both pairs of eyes closed, their bodies only tasting the beauty that their lips' movements were.

* * *

><p><em>Hello, lovely people! Quite the late update, again, I know! BUT, I do think it was worth it! YES, some positively good Stefan and Elena *hearts*. Painful moments during the show right now so I'm not keeping them in my story as well. Compensate, right? I just want to say I simply LOVED that last part between the two of them. It felt so intense to write the tension. Hope all of you feel it and love it as well! And I do hope you like the update*crossing fingers*<em>

_Also, truly wanting to thank so, so much my loyal readers that constantly review every update. You are amazing and I thank you the most! And yes, every question or critique you have on your mind, I will certainly always answer it!  
><em>

_Yet, I do hope to get some more reviews. I'll go on a strike, otherwise. Joking! With one person who'd read my story and I'd still write it because I enjoy it too much. I just would love to read more opinions, ideas, suggestions. Really much! _

_"TVDfiction": I actually did "borrow" a tiny part of the idea you shared, telling me what you'd like to see happen. Worked it a little but hope you like the outcome;))_

_Sooo, best of loves until next chapter! And please, do hit me with reviews, I'm not crazy for liking them. It's natural;))  
><em>

_Alex_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

The small amounts of air she exhaled warmed Stefan's cheek. He relished in them as he slowly opened his eyes. His arm was embracing her silky neck and his hand was smoothly resting on her elbow. She was cuddled up just above his chest, so he decided not to move. He just closed his eyes and smiled. They kissed – he actually tasted her lips after all the time. He never realized how much his missed hers. They shared that one kiss and then spent the night remembering – bringing all those memories back to life. They laughed and blushed every time their eyes connected. Stefan couldn't remember the moment they fell asleep this close but he didn't mind at all. He missed her – all of her. Their friendship, yes, but he missed loving her. Madly.

He felt Elena's nose rub against his neck. The end of her eyelashes tickled his skin and he knew she was wide awake. He switched and positioned himself onto his elbow. And just gazed at her.

"Hi!" her voice timidly added. Her lips formed a small yet shy smile. She felt so overwhelmed. Too overwhelmed, because the morning light couldn't have picked a better place to rest upon but onto his beautiful features. The most beautiful of ones.

"Hey, beautiful!" he brightly smiled.

She blushed. His rough morning voice filled her body with a circle of emotions. Everything felt too magical.

"Oh, so now you blush when I call you 'beautiful'! What, no pillow in my face?" Stefan's voice mischievously asked.

Elena rolled on her back and giggled as she quickly gave her reply: "Well, I _am_ beautiful, so I'm simply accepting your acknowledgement."

He loved her voice, her laugh. He pulled her into his embrace and almost whispered: "You _are_ the most beautiful!"

She felt herself melt in his safe arms. She placed a small piece of her hair behind her ear and walked her lips closer to his. Their eyes closed as they shared the need to feel the other one's warmth. Again, time was stood still. It seemed they never forgot how to connect like this. Even with what seemed to be them growing apart all those past years. It all just faded into the deep satisfaction of feeling the other one close.

Their faces parted and both were wearing happiness and fulfillment.

"So…" – Elena added in a low voice – "…what now?"

"Now, we start being us again - better." Stefan smiled. "And also – he smirked – we have some fun with Uncle Zach. Are you up for it?"

Elena's eyes opened widely with excitement. "Let's do this!"

Their lips met once again before leaving Stefan's room, all ready and prepared for the performance.

* * *

><p>Zachary's sleepy eyes searched a mug for his coffee. He barely grabbed it when a great amount of agitation walked right through the kitchen door.<p>

"You pretentious, stupid…person!" Elena yelled to whom Zachary guessed would be Stefan. He had his back still turned and kind of wanted to keep it that way. Yet, he slowly turned and saw his day-to-day scenery.

"Stupid person? Really, Elena? Who's being stupid now?" Stefan's voice echoed loudly in Zachary's ears – too loudly for the quiet morning it had been about ten seconds before.

"Now, children, behave!" Zachary's still sleepy body placed as a peace offer in between the two of them.

"Tell your precious nephew to behave, Zach! Not me! He's the one who watched me shower! Like a creep! I was _naked_, Zach!" Elena's voice was filled with rage.

"Naked?" Zachary's mouth fell open.

"_Naked!_" Elena reassured knitting her brows.

"Stefan, why on Earth would you do that?" Zach yelled at Stefan who seemed oddly cheerful about this.

"I really don't get the fuss! I've actually seen better!"

"Oh you…you…idiotic, rude… _person_!"

"Again with the 'person'! What are you? Five? Don't you know other words that actually mean something?"

Zachary felt his head spin and hurt.

"Oh yeah, Stefan? Do you want something with a meaning?" Elena's voice flared up.

"Oh, I'll be the one giving you something with a meaning!" Stefan highly raised his own voice.

The next thing Zachary knew, the two of them were kissing the hell out of each other.

His mug dropped to the floor, scattering in pieces all over the place. _"Forget the cup!"_ the voice in his head started agitating. _"…but the lips and theirs mouths…too opened…and…are those their tongues? What the hell?"_

On their sides, Stefan and Elena were already enjoying themselves. Passion. This kiss was filled with something different from their last ones. Strong and needy.

Zachary's voice echoed and they distanced themselves only to be left with a small space in between.

"What in the world is this? Slapping, punching I was expecting but this…what is this even?"

Both Stefan and Elena laughed and turned their attention to Zach.

"It's a kiss, Uncle Zach! We made it pretty obvious I presume!" Stefan added.

Elena giggled as she squeezed her light body into his left side.

Zachary's voice was filled with awe: "You presume? You nearly swallowed one another. Why…why…I don't even know how to ask what I'm not even beginning to formulate!"

"Well, Zach –"Elena's peaceful voice started as she got closer to Zach and extended her hand to bring him to sit at the table. Stefan followed and sat as close as he could to Elena. "Stefan and I – well, we decided to put a rest to these last few years and…start fresh."

"And by starting fresh, you mean…?"

"Being a …" Elena's voice fell a little.

"A couple!" Stefan intervened reassuringly. He saw the corners of Elena's lips undulate and her head lowering her now red cheeks.

"Oh, just a couple! Easy as that!" Zach was still a bit frustrated but soon after, the sight in front of him quickly calmed his stupor. The two persons he loved the most were happy. And they were happy, together. Just like they once were. Like before. He then shifted in his chair and smiled.

"Well, I actually don't understand and get what happened and how it happened, but I am not even going to question it. You two children, because that's what you'll always be to me, are the most amazing people in my life and I missed the days you were glued to each other all day long. I missed you two together. And your happiness is my happiness. …So don't screw it up this time!"

Zachary smiled widely at both of them, got up and exited the kitchen.

Stefan and Elena were left holding their hands, tightly, over the table. Stefan's voice broke the silence.

"He's right, you know? We have to make it work, this time. I want to!"

"…and we will, Stefan. I know we will!" She broke the entanglement of their hands and placed hers on each side of Stefan's soft face features. She grew closer and kissed him with all the romance and passion she could.

* * *

><p>"You know, you're supposed to eat the cherry first. That's why it stays right on top!" Elena taunted Stefan.<p>

"Whaaat? That's exactly why you save it for last!" he chuckled.

They were seating at The Grill, in a quite secluded corner for Elena's own taste but she gave in to Stefan's insistence. She actually enjoyed their privacy. She was also feeling happier than she felt in too much of a long time. And she had her reason standing right in front of her, wearing that gorgeous smile of his.

"You know that saving it for last is only going to end up with me eating yours as well, right?" she playfully told Stefan.

"Oh, I know because you used to do it all the time when we were younger. Why do you think I made a habit out of keeping it last? I loved the way you giggled every single time you stole it from me!" his voice added with a pure honest smile and Elena felt her body shiver with delight.

"You did it for me?" she asked in a low and touched voice.

"I _do it_ just to see you smile playfully!" he admitted in one heartbeat.

Both lowered their heads shyly. They were still well aware of this new beginning of the two of them. The blush, the bashfulness it was their game of finding their way back to each other.

"_Stefan!_" a voice coming from Elena's left side broke their moment.

Stefan's voice felt caught in his throat.

"Rebekah!" he barely managed to say when the blonde woman's full red lips collided onto Stefan's. "I've missed you, babe!"

* * *

><p><em>I know! Trust me, I know! I am so incredibly and terribly sorry for disappearing for such a long time! I had exams over exams and finally reached summer time. During which I promise to update as frequently as I can! I have no words to thank for the alerts, favourites and reviews during my absence! Truly, it means the most! Thank you so very much! I really hope to receiving new ones and answer to all of your new opinions!<em>_  
><em>_Seeing how I forgot this before, I mention that I don't own the characters, just the course of the story itself._

_Keeping my fingers crossed so that you hopefully enjoy this chapter! I love writing Stefan and Elena as they rediscover! But a little bit of angst doesn't hurt!;))  
><em>

_Much love as always, Alexandra!  
><em>


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter Nine_**

Elena felt like she should jump and just shred her – yes, ripping her fake blondness to pieces seemed to be the best thing to do at about now. Just make her cry – badly. She recalled feeling her lips parting wide open at this unexpected sight, so she joined them into one only line – and just waited. Elena narrowed her eyes and just stared blankly.

When the infamous kiss finally ended, she saw Stefan's terrified look turning towards hers. His mouth opened but he could only stutter "…Elena, I – " when Elena's mouth perfectly covered his lips' lack of words. He forgot everything when he tasted her sweet flavour. She was so passionately devouring his lips, he felt. Both corners of her lips were brushing against his skin and it felt like fire. Elena enveloped both sides of his neck with her now clammy hands and shivers went down Stefan's body. He felt like this with every kiss they shared – seeming as if the easiness of their lips' union would always surprise him. He felt her tongue starting a game as he gasped for air. He felt immobilized by Elena's action.

Her turning towards Rebekah was what pulled him out of his trance – which he pleasantly enjoyed terribly much.

Elena's voice was sharp.

"So – Rebekah I understand – my name is Elena, Stefan's girlfriend. _Present _time girlfriend. Pretty sure Mystic Falls' greetings don't involve locking lips so keep them to yourself next time." She smiled with falsity.

Stefan's face widened with one big cheerful shock. Did Elena just make him her property?

He liked it. _Loved it_, better said! He grinned. She looked sexy as hell this right instant!

"Stefan!" Rebekah's voice vibrated in anger. "Are you going to let this…one over here, treat me like this?"

"Well…" Stefan's voice was shortened by Elena's.

"This one over here is going to take _her_ boyfriend and go. I'd say it was a pleasure meeting you but…" Elena took Stefan's hand and stormed away from the table, through the Grill's door. They left Rebekah standing alone, her face twisted with frustration.

Once they were a little farther, Elena suddenly stopped.

"You were amaz…" Stefan's voice was stopped by Elena's cold one.

"You have some serious explaining to do, Stefan! So, which one of your not few at all – lovers, to be gentle – was this one? And what the hell is she doing _here_?"

"Elena, I…"

"You invited her over, I _cannot _believe it!"

"Elena, stop!" Stefan covered her voice a bit too loudly. "Just listen, please!" He softened.

Elena, she was still furious. "Don't you tell me to stop! You were the one kissing her! Kissing her, Stefan!" her voice sounded hurt.

"She came all over me, Elena! She kissed me! I pulled back as soon as I realized it!"

"Oh, right! "_As soon as"_…you took your time, I saw it, Stefan!"

"No I didn't!" Stefan replied in all honesty. His lips slowly formed a smile. "Or were you too jealous that it seemed the kiss lasted?"

Elena frowned. "I'm not jealous, okay?"

"Not even a little?"

"No, not at all!"

"Oh, so I could go back inside and this time really be the one initiating a kiss?"

"Don't you dare, Stefan Salvatore! I'll hurt you and her so bad you won't even know what hit you!"

Stefan grinned. "Feisty!" He then cupped the sides of her now warm blooded cheeks and added softly: "And I love it! I love that you are jealous – " Elena tried to deny it once again but his thumb was smoothly covering her lips – "and I love it because _'I love you'_, Elena!"

He felt her lips tremble. He always loved her but this was the first time he said it out loud – to her. Enough with all these past years he wasted, with the entire wait and…just enough with the hiding. He simply and adoringly loved her. It started as a beautiful friendship but it grew so preciously big inside of him. She then came crashing back into his life like the realest thing.

He gazed into her teary eyes. Did he screw everything up? Maybe she wasn't ready to hear it, maybe it was too soon, maybe she didn't feel the same. All types of "maybe" rambled through his self-consciousness.

Elena felt her body become lighter than air. He _did _love her. She felt it so madly since always. And he felt it as well. She felt everything go away. All she could see was the two of them, in the middle of the street – him, holding her. She saw Stefan's gaze drop and felt his hands slowly leaving her face. She quickly pulled them back and caught sight of Stefan's eyes bringing themselves back onto hers.

"…and Julie, Annabelle, Victoria, Rachel, Ramona and even that David guy that was intensely staring at you at Zach's last birthday party!" Elena smiled weakly and overwhelmed. "I was jealous of all of them for even liking you! Jealous of all the girls that got your attention and jealous of all of them who got to be your girlfriends!"

Stefan's eyes were now starring into hers so full of hope. "…and all of it because _'I love you, too'_, Stefan!"

His eyes smiled, his whole being radiated happiness. She _loved_ him!

"Always!" she whispered and lost herself in his sweet embrace.

* * *

><p>One strong knock at the mansion's door startled Elena. It was early, just her and the morning's silence. Stefan was sleeping – she didn't take a small look when she woke up, just to see him gorgeously puffing easy breaths and wrinkling his nose from time to time. She blushed, smiling. Zach – well, Zach was out, somewhere with some lady, probably.<p>

She wondered who could be at this hour. She jumped from the armchair where she was cuddled, reading a new book she picked from Zach's colossal bookcase. She silently opened the door and found herself in front of those awfully red lips, again.

"What are you doing here?" Elena coldly asked.

Rebekah walked quickly past Elena, pushing her left arm in a hurry.

"I'm not here to make small talk, darling!" Rebekah added with sarcasm. "Just came to give you one small advice. I didn't fly all over from London just so I could watch my Stefan entertaining himself with his new 'acquisition'. That's what you are, you know?"

Elena huffed.

"So – " Rebekah quickly added " – you willingly leave Stefan or I'll take him from you! Darling!" she added the last part smiling ironically.

Before she could even realize what she heard, Elena was being pushed again by an infuriated Rebekah storming out the door.

* * *

><p>The rich coffee smell tingled Stefan's senses. He could just taste its sweetness and sourness combining at the tip of his tongue. Still lied down on his back with his eyes closed, he took a deep breath of air and realized the heavenly scent was coming from next to him. He blinked quickly a few times and finally managed to open his sleepy eyes. He was greeted with the most beautiful sight he could wish for a morning – Elena. She was holding both palms on each side of the coffee mug. She looked incredibly messy, with her hair pulled up in a disorderly bun. She was still wearing her night outfit – the black silky top and shorts that drove him crazy. Her big brown eyes were gazing at him while she tasted her coffee. She looked unbelievably beautiful. This side of her in the early morning pumped accelerating amounts of blood to spread all over his body.<p>

He smiled lovingly and soon after, his stiff morning voice echoed – "Good morning!"

But as soon as he got up and had his lips near Elena's she pulled away. His face went blank because clearly he did something wrong and he had no clue as to what he had done. He took Elena's cup of coffee, placed it on the nightstand to his left and with one quick hand movement he had Elena trapped underneath him.

Elena felt his tight grip over her wrists and tried to pull away but the chances were zero considering Stefan's strength. She started kicking her legs and raising her voice. "Stefan! Let – me – go!"

Stefan's voice rose above hers but he didn't yell. "Not until you tell me what did I do this time?" He was actually enjoying this sight.

Elena turned her head on one side and added harshly – "Well, since you ask, your lovely _girlfriend _Rebekah stopped by just a few minutes ago and threatened me to stay away from you! She was actually pretty clear that if I don't, she'll take care of it!" She then quickly turned her face at Stefan's and narrowed her eyes with anger.

"She did what?" Stefan's face went white. He loosened his grip on Elena's wrists and fell on the side. "She's just unbelievable! I told her I'm not interested in her and she just can't take 'no' for an answer! It's Paris all over again!" Stefan's hands covered his face.

At the sight of his reaction, Elena calmed a little, turned to face Stefan and added more softly than before: "What happened in Paris?" She knew it would probably hurt to hear about Stefan's adventures during all his Casanova years but she just had to know.

Stefan cleared his face and still looking at the ceiling he talked. "Rebekah and I, we met last summer during my Europe trip, in London. We had a - his voice stopped a little – I really don't know what we had. It wasn't really a relationship. We just went out and had…yeah, that's what we only did."

Elena dropped her eyes; she knew he was going to say they "had sex" and it actually pained her – thinking how Stefan would have fun with Rebekah like _that_ … not only with her, but all this kind of fun he had with all of those other girls. She knew it happened, really, she wasn't a little girl who knew nothing about what men and women who are together do. Just, it hurt like hell thinking Stefan did it with _other_ women. She then stopped in her thoughts. They never shared that intimacy – her and Stefan. When they decided to be more than friends they were still young and didn't want to rush into things. And then the whole Matt deal came and everything fell apart. She never knew Stefan like that and it pained her that other women did.

She was brought back by Stefan's voice.

"Anyway, it only lasted a month. I went back on my trip and got to Paris. I met a girl there, Soré – she was the exact opposite of Rebekah. She was sweet and kind – " Elena felt tears forming at the back of her eyes – he loved her, he had really loved another girl besides her " – but I didn't love her." Elena felt her heart starting to beat. "We were just really good friends. Then Rebekah, God knows how, found me and started threatening Soré to step away from me. She did some awful things to her and she eventually, really did step away. And I lost a dear friend just because of Rebekah's obsession over something that never existed."

His voice dropped as he closed his eyes. He suddenly felt Elena's lips onto his. The kiss was light but it did feel heavenly. He opened his eyes and saw her soft smile staring back at him.

"I don't want to loose you, Elena!" he added in a low voice.

"Then you won't!" Elena answered with confidence. "You won't, Stefan! Because I trust you! And I'm not going to let it happen. No Rebekah will scare me enough to pull away from you again. I've done it before and it hurt too damn much." She lowered her forehead onto his. "I love you, Stefan! Remember this!" She softly added – "I'm really sorry about you friend!"

Stefan then kissed her with everything inside of him. He felt his body tremble under her perfection. She was everything he ever needed. He regretted losing all those past years but he also felt that now – together – they were stronger than before. He realized how they never did really fall apart.

They simply fell in love without even being together.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look in the morning?" Stefan smilingly whispered across her ear, sending vibrations throughout her body and stealing a perfectly in love giggle from her lips.

* * *

><p><em>Hello, everyone!:). So yes, a new chapter! Really, really hoping you all enjoy reading it! I'm just going to hint that I know Rebekah's presence kind of worried some of you but let me tell you not to. I'm really taking good care of Stefan and Elena, trust me!;)<em>

_I also want to thank for every comment, follow, favourite I received since my last chapter! It's an amazing feeling to know you all enjoy my storyline! Thank you so very much!  
><em>

_To adabugg: "I want to thank you so very much for all the favourites and follows - the whole pack of them! Thank you, it's an honour! And I'm even more honoured that my story is one of your favourites. Thank you, you are just lovely!"  
><em>

_To notorrious: "Oh, but drama grows the love, right?:). As i mentioned, I'm writing angst and tension but I'm taking care of Stefan and Elena's love, don't you worry;). Thank you so very much for reading my story!"  
><em>

_To TheInstantClassic: "You are just amazing! The biggest and most sincere "thank you" for reviewing my every chapter. You are amazing! And for that, I'm more than honoured you enjoy my writing. And yes, I do love writing humorous Zach scenes:). Thank you a million times!"_

_To Girlz-Rule: "Lovely you! Always commenting when a new chapter is up! Thank you with all my heart, really! It means so much you follow every chapter, even after the big missing period. And yes, you probably won't like Rebekah because she's going to create some tension but still, strengthen those two lovers. I'll make sure;). Thank you so much, again!"  
><em>

_To Sparkleyangel: "One of those really lovely persons that review every chance they get. And I thank you so very much! I'm extremely happy to know you like and read my story! Really hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! Thank you so much, once again!"  
><em>


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

The dim sounds echoing from within Stefan's shower filled Elena's ears. She felt herself bite her lip instinctively – she could only imagine the water running down his body. She was curled up in his bed, holding his pillow in her arms. She could smell his touch all over it and couldn't get enough. She felt full of everything – all those years she didn't have him, they really hollowed her. She missed every little piece of him. Now, she only wanted to be with him. Just, _be with him_. She felt the need of all of him.

Her blurry thoughts were shortly dismissed by an almost very naked Stefan, covered up in nothing but a towel thrown around his waist. She suddenly felt her cheeks burning so she quickly placed the pillow over her face.

"After all these years and I still make you blush, huh?" Stefan added with a confident voice.

Elena mumbled from under the pillow: "I've never seen you naked now, have I?!"

Suddenly, Stefan's soft voice burnt close to her ear. "Well, we kind of never had the chance but…"

She briefly uncovered the left side of her face towards him. Although, she still had her eyes closed. "But…what?" her voice sounded quite shaky.

"…but we have it now!" Stefan's voice placed the words smoothly yet roughly enough to be sexy. Actually, too sexy for her to handle, Elena thought.

"Yes, but…fine then…so, you…" she was definitely at a loss. "Just get dressed for crying out loud!" she added in a hurry. "Then, we'll talk." her voice said more softly.

Stefan chuckled. She really was adorable at all time. He knew she was his very soft spot, so he quickly changed in a pair of grey pants and a black T-shirt.

Just then, Elena felt herself suddenly thrown all over the bed. She opened her eyes and smiled brightly.

"Better?" Stefan asked with a hint of irony.

"Much!" she answered beaming.

Although, she instantly regretted saying that. Why was she being so shy and uncertain about the whole thing?

She glanced all over Stefan's body pressing so gently yet firmly closer to her. She felt his heat wrapping all around. She became aware of her need of him – she wanted him badly and completely. But she was so damn scared. _Afraid _that it would change things. _For him_. Maybe it would change things for him – she kept mentally adding to herself. Maybe she would not be good enough for him. After all, he had been the lady's man and got to experience so much that maybe she would not be that special. Because in all honesty, she felt she wasn't even close enough to his past conquests. Just by the looks of that Rebekah person and she knew she really wasn't anything special.

She suddenly felt like she wanted to cry. The desperation, the need, the uncertainty – all of it. But she just stood still and stiff when, all of a sudden, she quickly got up and stormed away.

Stefan didn't even have the time to realize what happened, when the door of her bedroom shutting firmly echoed loudly into his ears.

* * *

><p>He begged at her door for hours. He swore he could hear her silenced breath. But there was no answer, none at all. He finally gave up and let himself fall to the floor. Leaning against her door, he closed his eyes. He didn't know what he did wrong and what to do to fix it. Worse, he had nobody to turn to. Uncle Zach was out of town for the week and Caroline was nowhere in sight for the last two days. He called her but she told him she was on a "mission" and she would be back soon. How soon, she wouldn't tell, but as long as he heard her voice clear and confident, he knew she was alright and he respected her wish to keep out of it – whatever it was she was doing.<p>

It was getting dark and he could feel his eyes becoming light. He fought to stay awake – maybe she would say something…anything. He could hear her sobs from time to time and his heart tightened step by step. He grew tired so he slowly let his eyelashes fall. When suddenly, he heard her voice, quiet and soft, whispering his name.

"_Stefan…_"

He could swear he was already dreaming but when it mumbled some words louder his eyes grew wide open.

"Are you still there?" She sounded so fragile.

"Yeah, … I'm here" he found himself answering through a whisper himself.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked lowly.

"Do you want me to come in?" he said with one breath.

"No…"she quietly exhaled. "I want to talk through the door, if that's alright…" she sounded so childish, yet a little bit embarrassed.

Stefan couldn't help but smile weakly. "Sure." he added softly.

"Stefan, how many women have you slept with?"

Stefan's face went blank. He was suddenly frowning. He was taken aback by the unexpected question. He felt quite at a loss for words.

"That many, huh?" Elena concluded with a painful smile. It hurt, damn it.

Stefan found himself brought back to reality. He tried to push away the sore tone in his voice. "Um, actually no." he sincerely added.

Elena lifted her head and her face was now facing the door, feeling as if it were delving into Stefan's. She waited for him to talk, while trying to temper the sudden sign of hope floating over her.

With an adjustment to his voice, Stefan continued. "Honestly, there was Rebekah and one other girl before her. Amanda was her name, I think." he said in all frankness. "That long, long list of women you mentioned outside the Grill the other day, yes, dated but never slept with them."

"Oh…" Elena's voice dropped a little.

Then, there was a comforting silence following.

"So…" Stefan found himself speaking "…why did you ask?"

Elena chuckled slightly and just the sound of that made Stefan smile. "Honestly, I feel rather stupid now. It was actually none of my business. It's just that…" she gave a short pause. Stefan felt like exhaling but he needed her voice. Just then, she added confidently "I want to be with you, Stefan!". She suddenly shivered and let all of her words flow. "I want to know you like never before. And that's what scared me. That you had all those countless women that gave you everything and now, there's nothing left for me to give. It seems silly that even after you told me there were only two women who got to know you in _that_ way, I still feel I would be nothing special." her voice quietly broke at the last part.

Stefan's eyes became glossy and closed. He extended his head over the wood of the door, then got up and added with a shaken tone in his voice: "Can you let me in? Please, Elena!" he pleaded.

Elena weakly unlocked and opened the door. She barely held her posture after everything today. She saw Stefan's body approaching hers. He wore a light and filled with love smile on his face. She then felt his hands grabbing hers. He intertwined their fingers and placed them in between themselves, while bringing his chest glued to hers. The sweet warmth of his breath filled her nostrils as he began talking.

"All of those women gave me nothing. They never meant anything special. They were my past from the very beginning. I always knew what I needed but I couldn't have it. I wanted you, Elena!_ You_, always! I denied it to myself over and over again and I acted like a complete jerk around you because it hurt too damn much to need - _want you - _that badly but could never have. I thought you'd never allow me the taste of your lips, ever again." He now had his lips placed so close to hers that it felt like a burn – "And all the special I need, I need it from you!"

Elena felt her body tremble under the intensity of his words. She trusted every little thing he said because he made her aware of everything that is true. She felt the foulest of them all. But she loved him that much - and love does mean acting like a fool sometimes.

She now smiled brightly against his skin and passionately, brought her lips onto his. "I'm sorry!" her voice spoke quietly.

"Sh!" Stefan whispered and delicately brought her lower lip in his subtle bite.

She pulled on his shirt and tightening her grip, she led him to her bed. He opened his eyes and she could read his question in them. So, she simply and discretely nodded. He laid her ever so gently, crumbling the white sheets underneath. The room was already flooded in darkness but both could still see the perfect shade of the other. And they could feel every line and point of their bodies. They easily got lost under the sheets.

All this time spent together and apart dissolved from his body to hers and back.

He felt her soft velvety skin touching against his and it burned him with pleasure. He trailed off to kiss every line of her body, never letting go of his right hand intertwined with her left one.

She brought her free hand, lightly, on top of his head, walking it down, to the back of his neck, where she would draw circles with the tip of her fingers. Her toes were bent with pure pleasure onto the bare skin of his legs.

Both moved to the same rhythm. It slowed down and at times it took some speed. Never too much though, they both needed to discover the other one, piece by piece. And they desperately wanted to.

They contemplated every little second they shared, with love and desire. Every single part of them intensified, becoming their own special secret. And all of them emerged into one.

* * *

><p><em>Yes, with all the shame in the world I barely managed to update! I know I promised it wouldn't take that long and I apologize honestly for that. But I had and have exams to study for and they are "a very lot". Hopefully, I'll manage better with the update. I do hope you still read my slowly updated story, though. It's a honour to have those of you who still do. So, from the heart, thank you so very much! I also hope you enjoy the update and it was worth the wait for it finally has Stefan and Elena's first intimate moment. Keeping my fingers crossed that you like how I wrote it, deep and powerful and abstract at places. Hope you don't criticize me on this aspect but n<em>ot the type to write heavy, steamy stuff, really:).<em> Please, do let me know whatever opinion or comment you please!_

_Have a beautiful, smiley day,_

_Alexandra_


End file.
